You are the only exception
by malu2105
Summary: What if Izzie left Seattle after casings Denny's check? A new resident replaced her . Emma House is a very smart and sexy woman who had all the male doctors after her on her first day at Seattle Grace , she also made oan fall head over heels for the young resident. He will do everything to get in her pants but she got in his heart And changed him forever. Starts in season 3.
1. Chapter 1

" Hello everybody " Emma said to the interns of the hospital she transferred to . She used to work on Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital , but she was over protected by her uncle who almost didn't let her come to Seattle but ended up allowing her to come to learn more .

" Hey " People said back to her judging everything she did .

" I guess you guys are judging me and all that for taking your friend's place but I don't give a damn . I am a good doctor and that's all that matters." Emma told the rest of the interns .

" Nice to meet you . I'm Christina Yang and they are being childish cuz' they think that they would betray her if they talked with you . Meredith doesn't care about it too but she isn't late , we just arrived earlier."Christina held out her hand intantly linking the girl. They got changed for the day and she met Meredith who liked her too .

" Alex Karev . We could meet after work " Karev said after struggling not talking with the attractive red haired girl .

Emma House was pretty indeed , she had natural red hair and striking blue eyes . Karev only talked to her after look at her body of a super model. She looked more like a model than Izzie . She met 'the nazi' who gave her a case that she did not had to scrub in .

" Shawn Sullivan. 62. Had minimally invasive bypass surgery two days ago to remove a blockage from his LAD." She said bored but with a smile . Bailey just argued with the patient and gave him orders and they left the room .

Emma was sitting in the lobby talking with Christina and Meredith .

" Let's see . You had a thing with the neurosurgeon, he had a wife , they divorced and now he wants you back , a new guy wants you but you don't know which one you want so you're with both . You alright Meredith ? " Emma asked the other doctor .

" I just need to make a choice is all." Meredith looked like she was about to pass out.

" Oh my God ..." Meredith said almost fainting .

" Who's that guy ? " Emma pointed to the doctor with attractive smile that everybody was looking at .

" Is that ..." George said for the first time today , he didn't talk with Emma .

" McSteamy " Christina said with an dreamy face .

Meredith trew up on the floor and Emma tried to help her but she saw her patient lightning a cigar .

" No Mr. Sullivan don't light that ! " Too late for her to tell him that because the fire blew on his face due to the reaction with the oxygen.

" Dr. Sloan " Emma told the new hot doctor .

" You my intern ? " Sloan asked the girl that looked too young for being out of med school " How old are you ?"

" 24 . Before you ask , no , I'm not a student , I was. I'm out of med school , I'm a doctor and all that thing . I'm prodigy and remember everything I read or hear , so it's easy ." She said answering all his possible questions.

" My face ... " The patient tried to say .

" He wants to know that you can fix his face. He needs to know that you can fix his face . " Mrs. Sullivan said desperate , House just looked at her chief waiting for his answer , his face would never be the same .

" I'm going to remove the burned tissue and bandage your face with a dressing of live cells." Dr. Sloan said giving some hope to the elder woman . The patient's wife talked and begged more and Emma hopefully asked Sloan if she could do something .

" Actually, there is one more thing...bone dry cappuccino. Make it a double." Mark said with an annoying smirk .

" I hope that you choke to death " Emma said and turned to leave .

" I like them feisty " Mark said to the woman who he was almost sure that would poison his drink .

" Here " Emma gave a cup of coffee to the doctor after coming back from the cafeteria .

" How am I going to know that you're not trying to kill me ?" Mark said with an seductive grin .

" I hate coffee as much as I hate you " Emma told the other doctor cutting his flirty tone .

" Maybe I can make you scrub in o Mr. Sullivan's case . A reconstruction... But you're being so feisty. ..." Sloan said sipping his coffee.

" I don't hate you as much as coffee . Maybe I can scrub in to show you that I'm your last hater . " Emma blinked her eyes several times to look more sweet .

" Okay . You're scrubbing in " Sloan told the woman who made a little victory dance .

After the surgery Emma went to see Christina and they talked about surgeries. Meredith had an appy and she visited her too and gave her a little teddy bear . She left work and resumed her first day there . House went to a bar , Joe'e to drink some tequila.

" Hey . Good night , I want a tequila shot , lemon and salt ." Emma told the bartender .

" Hello Dr. House , such a strong drink for a cute lady . Can I buy you a drink ? " McSteamy told her after sitting by her side .

" Hey McSteamy . " Emma said with a grin " I guess I'm a good drinker " Joe gave her shot , she shot a seductive look at Sloan and licked the skin between her thumb and index finger and poured some salt , she quickly liked the salt , took the shot and sucked on the lime .

" You could swallow better things " Sloan told the other doctor running a finger on her arm . " Another ?"

" I gotta go to my hotel room , maybe you can deliver it there " Emma shot him a grin and left with him after her .

" Is it your first day here too ?" Sloan asked the woman while he drove then to the hotel , they were staying on the same hotel .

" Yes . I was celebrating it ." Emma said sadly .

" Alone ?"

" Yeah. Meredith had a surgery , Christina is taking care of Burke and the rest of the interns , Bambi and Karev hate me because I'm on their little bitch's place because SHE was the one who killed a guy ."

" People tend to put the fault on someone that's innocent to don't fell the guilt " Mark told her with sincerity .

" An you ? What's your hell of problem ?" Emma shot him a glance .

" I slept with my best friend's wife and now he hates me and I realized that I never really loved her and now I lost a friend and I'm alone " Sloan told the woman " I'm just telling you this because we're so drunk that probably will forget whatever we said today "

" Tomorrow is Saturday and I have nothing to do " Emma sighed " In Princeton I would just hang out with my uncle and make bets with him and Wilson . "

" You're THE Dr. House niece ? "

" Yep . He is like a father to me , he was always busy because of the enterprise so I used to ran around the hospital , he is the reason I'm a doctor today "

" Cool . Here we are " Sloan stopped the car and they went to his suit .

" God. You're too organized " Emma said while she trew her bag on the floor .

" You could help me to mess up " Sloan pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately . Emma kissed him back and closed the door behind her . They spent all night having sex until some person got annoyed and told the manager who asked them to be quieter .

" Damn " Sloan told her after coming back from the door with a towel around his waist .

" Oh my God . Now I can't look at him directly , I won't go to the reception ever again " Emma hid her face under a pillow , Sloan pulled her chin up and kissed her lips .

" You were not shy when you stripteased " Sloan started to kiss her neck and they went back , more quietly, for their activities.


	2. Chapter 2

" Damn . I'm late " Emma was running around Mark's hotel room .

" Your panties are there " Mark pointed to the bathroom .

" I'm not asking how they ended up there " Emma ran to the bathroom .

" They're not here too " Emma got dressed quickly " Fuck it all . I don't need them to go to three rooms to the left " Emma closed the door behind her but left Mark wondering how did an intern could pay an hotel as fancy as this one .

Bailey gave her Mrs. Niles case , she would stay with Mark the hole day and that sucks . She ended up making a strong friendship with Alex , in a short amount of time he turned into 'her person' , they were drinking buddies and she was his wingwoman for getting night stands and all that .

" Hey Evil Spawn " Emma told Alex after arriving on the dressing room .

" How was your night ?" Karev asked the girl .

" Amazing , just like the sex I head . Yours ? "

" I had it with that neighbor of mine. Who was your fuck ?" Karev asked her .

" The same as always . Any cool case ?" Emma was trying to change the subject .

" Don't. Who was it ? Come on . I won't tell a soul " Karev wined

" You're like a girl . I'm kinda fuckin' Sloan " She whispered

" No way . He is an ass and will hurt you "

" I don't fall in love with my nightstands and if I fell , I wouldn't get hurt . The only thing he hurts is my uterus with his huge-" Emma emphasized the word huge .

" Okay . I got it . Let's get to work "

" Today I'm working with him " Emma huffed telling her friend .

" You can get some sex . That's good . No ?" Alex looked confused at the girl .

" No . I have a thing for smart guys , seeing him work might get me too attached , outside the hospital it's okay since he's away from his speciality , speciality that are surgeries and I like surgeries , I love them , I just can't love the man who does them"

" Why are you so paranoid about love if you never experienced it with a guy before ?"

" My uncle fell in love once and ended up limping and miserable , my parents loved each other and my father died . Love never brings good things ." Emma told him and left .

" We will talk about it later " He exclaimed to the leaving woman.

" If you go ahead with the mastectomy, there are several reconstructive options. Saline implants are used most often. But silicone has a more natural look and feel. " Sloan told the patient .

" I can't deal with this right now . " Mrs. Niles told the doctor .

" Diana... come on. It'll take two seconds, huh?"

" You're the one who has to feel them so you decide " The woman waved her husband off .

" I don't care " Her husband told her , it was almost cute if wasn't as tragic as it was .

" Each guy has a different opinion about breasts " Emma said out of nowhere .

" Dr. House "

" Sorry."

Later that day she was given the task to take care of Mrs. Niles child . She was freaking out and running around with a wet and angry child .

" I need your help ." Emma said to the only surgeon around her , Mark .

" What do you want ? " Mark said with a mischievous glow on his eyes .

" Not this you perv " Emma said annoyed by the kid's cries ." See ? I'm a doctor , I'm brilliant , but I don't know what the hell I do with this thing " Emma said poiting to the child .

" Here . Give me " Sloan held the baby and started making faces and cooing at the child who started to pay attention to him . " He is wet. Very wet . His diaper is heavy . Damn . Can't you change him ?"

" I have this diaper bag but I don't know how to change a kid ." She said after stop being speechless af Mark with a kid .

" Let's try " Mark pulled her into a room . " I'm already helping you so you do the work " He gave her the boy .

" So I will take his pants of and just clean it and put a diaper . Easy task " Emma mumbled while she undressed the boy .

" Hey . Take care ! Boys use to-" too late . The baby peed all over her face .

" Damn it . That's why I won't ever have kids . " She said but kept changing the baby " Done . It's easier than a thought. "

Emma sat by Mark's side with the kid on her arms and they started to play with the boy . She liked the kid when he was playing.

" He is so cute ." Emma cooed at the boy .

" I told you so." Mark told the other doctor.

" Whatever. "

Sudenlly Bailey opened the door and saw the scene : Emma swinging the child while Mark played with him . She smiled inside at this but kept her tough face.

" It's not what you're thinking " Emma told her " He helped with this , even thought it's not a doctor's job to do it I did " Bailey gave her a lecture after hearing this and got the baby .

" Those interns must have something to always want attending doctors " Bailey mumbled after turning to leave.

" You're good with kids " Emma told Sloan after being left alone .

" Yes . I want them in the far far away future ." Sloan said with a smirk " Who's going to have my amazing DNA if not them ?"

" I don't . I like them , I just don't like the compromise of having one . That's why I'm going to buy a hamster ."

" You're crazy . A hamster won't last 2 months with you as owner . I bet 50 bucks on it ."

" Done . I just need to buy the hamster and you will see ." She smiled at the other doctor who had THAT look on his face " No , no way we're having sex here ."

Too late , Mark kissed her and they started making out. Soon their clothes were on the floor and Sloan was taking her panties off.

" You have a surgery in like , 40 minutes " Emma protested trough his kisses .

" We're going to be quick ." And they resumed their activities.

After all the action they were getting dressed when Addison Montgomery opened the door and they got caught in the act .

" It's not what you think ."Emma said for the second time that day .

" It's what you think . Emma , could you leave for a moment ? " He asked the younger doctor who left with her long straight hair very messy.

" Look . I think you saw that but I don't care . I loved you but I don't , not anymore , I think I never truly loved you to be honest . I don't want to try again all that we had or have sex with you again . I just wanna be my usual man-whore person and get my best friend back . You're just a nuisance for me ." Mark told the other doctor who left angry . Emma was listening on the other side of the door .

" Tense " Emma commented and saw Karev passing by , she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek after saying goodbye . Sloan just received a cold goodbye as a farewell and that left him felling something he couldn't describe towards the male intern who had the closeness he wished to have with House .

Emma was very , very , VERY tired after spending 2 days in a row inside the hospital . She would lay on her bed and sleep until death comes to take her . She was taking a bath when someone knocked on her door , she wrapped a robe around her and went to answer the door .

" Hey " Mark was there .

" Hey . I was just taking a shower . I'm not up for sex . I'm drained , my energy was wasted ." Emma jumped on the bed .

" We could just watch a movie ." Mark said with a cute face that Emma couldn't say no to .

" If you massage my feet ... " Emma commented with a smile .

" I will " Sloan rolled his eyes " Just because they are not smelly ."

" They smell like flowers. Get in . Let me get dressed ." She went to the bathroom and found her comfyest flannel pajamas " Which movie you choose ?"

" The Great Gatsby . Flowers smell like dead peop "

" I've read the book but I've never watched the movie even thought Robert Redford is hot ."

" Mia Farrow is not that hot . I've had sex with hotter women. " Sloan said with a smirk .

" I'm way hotter than her " Emma moaned at his massage " You're good with you hands "

" You should see their effect in other body parts "

" I've seen them. You are a good surgeon and changes them " Emma laughed at his 'are you stupid?' face .

" Shut up , watch the movie and enjoy this massage while you can "

Emma fell asleep after half the movie and since they were on her bed Mark let her be but ended up sleeping with her in a spoon way . Emma never slept with someone like this because it was too intimate .

In the morning Emma woke up tangled with Mark . She felt comfortable and that was bad , she couldn't fell comfortable with someone , it would only end up bad. She slept more anyway , today was her free day and she would buy her hamster .

" Wake up sleepyhead " Sloan gave her a mug full of cold chocolate .

" Thanks , it's my favorite ."

" I know , you have breakfast almost everyday at my room " Sloan headed to the bathroom and Emma followed him.

" Hey . Let's buy that hamster today ? " Emma said after getting out of the shower with McSteamy .

" Yes . I drive ." Sloan got his car keys and they left.

" I will wait here while you buy all that you need to keep your pet alive ." Sloan commented " And I wouldn't help you with our bet ."

" As if you know anything about rodents ." Emma huffed and left .

Mark was getting tired of waiting inside the car when Emma got out of the store with a huge cage and a seller following her behind with some other things . She put the cage on the backseat and the other things and carried the rodent.

" Let's see what you choose ? Chinese , robo , siryan , winter white or campbells ? " Sloan said with a smile . Showing his knowledge about rodents . " I used to have a hamster to don't be lonely while my parents worked , I learnt a lot about them."

" Damn . Here is my baby " She kissed the animals head and gave it to him .

" What the hell is wrong with ya ?!" Mark exclaimed " You know by heart all the bones inside a human but take no time to figure out what pet are you buying ? "

" I was looking for some cute hamster and found him . The cutest , the best : Gertrudo. "

" You idiot . It's not a hamster , it's a chinchilla . That's why you payed 200 bucks on it and gave an awful name to it "

" I'm a human doctor not a vet " Emma said while Sloan just face palmed " And he is cuter than a hamster "

" I won the bet . You couldn't take care of a hamster since you got out of that store . "

" We're giving him money but I love you baby " Emma told Gertrudo with a baby voice .

" The pet's name is horrible and you're insane " Sloan rolled his eyes.

" I know " Emma laughed out loud .


	3. Chapter 3

A strong knock on the door woke Emma and Mark up. The banging was really loud and desperate.

" My god . Damn. I totally forgot this , my uncle is here , his leg isn't hurting and he came to visit me. You can't be here " Emma trew Sloan's clothes at him.

" Why not ? " Sloan asked almost sleeping.

" Because he will tell this " She motioned between her and the other doctor " To the whole world or worst ... The whole hospital." Emma said and opened the door .

" Hi uncle . " Emma trew her arms around the other doctor who only cared about her .

" Who's in there with you ?" House asked the girl . " You have sex hair , your lipstick is messed up I think you put it yesterday and I heard you talking with somebody . "

" Damn. I would tell you to not tell a soul but I know better . " Emma commented rolling her eyes .

" That's right . " Dr. House grinned .

" Come in . I will go downstairs to ask for some room service " Emma said before running to the elevator .

" YOU LITTLE BRAT. YOU COULD DO THIS BY PHONE " House exclaimed with a smile.

He got in her suit that was surprisingly very organized , maybe she was finally settling down with someone .

" Hey Emma . Do you know where -" Mark Sloan got out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist .

" She ran away but will be back in at least 20 minutes. " House commented while he was lying on the bed " I had a long travel . Let me rest . At least she choose someone hot . What do you do to survive ?" House seriously asked Mark who was speechless .

" I'm a Plastic surgeon " Sloan extended his hand and House shook it .

" Nice ."

" You're THE doctor House . It's a pleasure to meet you. I've read some of your doctors articles and heard about the famous diagnostician "

" I am amazing like this " House grinned and got more serious " What are your intentions with my niece ? " House commented more serious than he ever been on his hole life .

" I want to date her but she doesn't want the same so I get what I can at the moment and fight for what I will got in the future with her ." Sloan said honestly .

" Are you rich ?" House asked with a grin.

" Yes. " Sloan said confused " She won't want my money. I know her ."

" I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about em and the bets I will make you have with me ." House smirked " She wants the lovey dovey things . But she is afraid of getting hurt . When she was small I almost couldn't take her to the park because she was afraid of getting hurt until I forced her to go and risk getting hurt , she was afraid but she enjoyed it and told me that her dream was going there . She will be cautious in the beginning but she goes there and gives all she got after this ." House said serious ." Her father , my brother , died in front of her when she was 9 years old because he was hanging out with her , old enough to have a trauma and too young to overcome it . Please , take care of her ." House said with sincerity.

" I will. " Mark grinned when Emma busted in and bumped into him , making his hold of the towel soften and the towel going down showing what should be hide .

" Now I know why you're having sex with him ." House said with a huge smirk . " He's huge . Almost as huge as me . "

Emma was as red as her hair. She went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Emma ! My clothes are there !" Sloan banged on the door while House just watched the scene .

" Your room is 3 doors left . Go there ! I will see ya at work. " Emma closed the door .

" And you , what are you doing here ? " Emma raised her eyebrow at her uncle .

" To see my favorite niece ."House grinned.

" I'm your only niece. Take off your shoes before lying on my bed ."Emma trew a pillow at him.

" You've done worst things here ." House grinned.

" My god . Why are you here ?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow while she dried her hair .

" The neurosurgeon from Seattle Grace may be able to operate me to don't fell anymore pain on my leg ." House commented getting up.

" Why you're not limping ?" Emma asked her uncle .

" I got shot . " He said casually.

" You got shot ? And why you didn't told me this shit ? " Emma raised her voice .

" Don't want to burden you ."

" You're my uncle , not a burden. I love you as if you were my father. Hell . You're my father at the moment " Emma hugged him and kissed his cheek .

" I'm coming with you to work ." House followed her .

" It's not bring your kids day " Emma said and received a head slap for it.

" Idiot ." Emma stuck her tongue at him and laughed.

She arrived early at work and almost every male surgeon was having the day off , even the interns were not there.

" You can stay in the locker room ." Emma told her uncle .

" No way . I'm following you around today ." House told the other doctor.

Emma went to break room to drop her uncle there and avoid having him talking about her personal life with the nurses .

She was sitting there sipping on her milkshake when Mark got in shooting a glance at her that was saying 'let's fuck on a broom cupboard' and Addison saw that and shot a look almost asking the intern about what's happening between them .

Meanwhile , the other male doctors were enjoying a camp trip ...

" So you're in love with Emma ?" Alex told George while they were fishing .

" Yep."

" Trust me man . I don't think she will want you . She have better ." Alex said dismissively.

" You're saying that I'm not good enough for her ? Just because she is your friend ?" George asked offended .

" Hum . Yes . That and because she is sleeping with Sloan ." Alex said it and the fight started ...

" Bailey . Can I take the day off ?" Emma asked the little nazi .

" Yes . Nobody is here so you can just leave . In case of an emergency I will page you . But you will pay for this spending some time on the clinic ." She said but when she turned she realized that the other doctor was missing ." Those interns ..."

" Hey . Let's go ." Emma trew the keys of the bikes that she rented with House .

She spent the day having fun with her uncle and doing all the things they used to do , even having ice cream .

" Now it's time for some talk ." House said while they sat in the grass on a park . Emma just rolled her eyes . " I'm serious now . "

" What's wrong with anything ?" Emma said as the wind blew their face .

" I am unhappy and you know it . But there was a time that I was happy , I lived , I felt , I loved someone and that's what makes my unhappiness bearable and makes me happy . You , you're young and you have all of those amazing experiences to live , and here you are , you could be having sex and a happy life with the guy you're with -"

" I'm not with him ."

" But you would be with him if you where not afraid . I know what happened to you but you need to move on . Your father died when you were nine and it's been 15 years ago . Be happy . I just came here because I know you . You're sad and putting on a brave mask because you're an overachieving doctor . We tend to be lonely when we don't find the right match but you find someone who understands you . Go . Live " House got up and kissed her cheek ." I'm going back to Princeton . Just came to take care of my nice . Bye . Call me when you need me ." He told a teary Emma.


End file.
